


You're My Favorite

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [39]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Canon, Post-War, Pre-Konoha Village, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: Hashirama tries to help Obi get his memories back and ends up learning something.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Obito, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Obito
Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124142
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	You're My Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [Prompt](https://malakia215.tumblr.com/post/611537238889840640/otp-dialogue)

“So like this?” 

Hashirama watched as the dead tree came to life, full of green leaves. He roared in laughter, resisting the urge to hug the man by his side. “Yes!” He turned to Obi, who was in deep concentration with a formed Ram Seal. “That’s it!” 

Obi sighed and dropped his hands down. He grinned at Hashirama. “I am getting better!”

“You are!” Hashirama agreed. “But did you get when I told you how you have to  _ feel  _ the life in the tree?”

Obi frowned. “Sort of?” He tilted his head. “It’s... it’s like a stream that I just inject my chakra in and then my chakra intertwines with it.”

“Yes!” Hashirama nodded. “As you would with any other element.”

Obi hummed. “But then why can’t other shinobi control plants? If it is like the others, should they be able to as well?”

“It is and it isn’t,” Hashirama waved a hand for Obi to follow him to sit under the tree the other man helped. “Tobirama once tried and he told me it felt like he was being rejected.” 

The two of them sat down, Obi looking thoughtful. “I guess that makes sense?” he murmured. 

Hashirama studied the white-haired man with a soft smile. “You still sound a little confused.”

Obi sighed. “I guess I just want to know why I can use Mokuton when everyone else but you can’t,” he admitted, leaning back against the tree. He looked up and raised his right hand to touch the side of his uniquely scarred face.

Hashirama hummed, heart going out to the other man. He couldn’t imagine what it was like for Obi. 

The Senju had discovered him walking around the woods, naked and disoriented. Of course, a fight broke out between the small group of patrolmen and Obi, and later an Uchiha patrol. But it surprised everyone that an  _ Uchiha-  _ given he had a Mangekyou Sharingan with an unknown ability that made him intangible- could use Mokuton. 

It was then a race against time between the Uchiha and the Senju to try and get Obi to join their clans. And after many months, Obi tentatively accepted Hashirama’s invitation and sanctuary. And in doing so, helped create a cease-fire between the Senju and the Uchiha. (And soon, hopefully, Hashirama and Madara’s village.)

It was then the Senju fully learned that Obi had no recollection of who he was or understand the abilities he had. All he had was his name ‘Obi.’ Tobirama though theorized it was only part of his name since sometimes the Uchiha didn’t respond to it. 

Tobirama and Hashirama though both agreed that Obi was a shinobi at one point. The way he carried himself, how he held a weapon, how well he took to his training, and his abilities all pointed to it. 

Hashirama leaned back against the tree, still watching Obi. The man was such a mystery but also an open book. He wore his heart on his sleeve but was so guarded and skittish. In the months they had spent together, Hashirama felt truly blessed to be allowed so close to the man’s heart. To see all the little things he kept hidden behind a closed-off personality that melted away in private. 

It’s why he wanted to give Obi the world if he could. But helping him control his abilities and gaining his memories back was the least he could do.

He hummed. “So,” he started, catching Obi’s attention. He grinned. “I was thinking of ways to help get your memory back! Would you like to try?”

Obi blinked at him for a moment before he smiled. “Sure,” he nodded. 

Sitting up straighter, Hashirama explained, “So I was thinking, remember the Dango you had the other day? And how you said that you think that it was your favorite food?” Obi nodded. “So what if we try to help you remember the favorite things you like? Like the Dango you had.” 

Obi’s face turned thoughtful before he nodded. “That makes sense. I think I may even have an idea.”

“Really?” Hashirama asked excitedly. “What is it?”

Obi looked at him directly in the eyes and grinned broadly. 

For a moment, Hashirama was speechless. For the first time, he noticed how beautiful his smile was, and the way the sun’s light highlighted his scars. He was so taken aback by it he almost missed when Obi spoke.

“I know you’re my favorite person!” Obi chuckled. He turned away, looking out on the forest, and Hashirama swore he saw a small dusting of pink on his cheeks. “I don’t know how, but the moment I laid my eyes on you and heard your name I knew you could be a person I could trust. That you were safe.” 

Ducking his face a little, the Uchiha peered at Hashirama through his lashes. “Silly, isn’t it?”

The Senju swallowed the lump in his throat at the confession. This time he didn’t even try and fight his urges as he pushed himself toward the other man and wrapped his arms around Obi. 

The Uchiha let out a surprised noise but didn’t push him away. He even wrapped his arms around Hashirama’s shoulders, holding him tight. 

Feeling the sting of tears and burning face, Hashirama closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The spicy earth scent that assailed his nose helped center him before he pulled back enough to look at Obi again. While the Uchiha let go, Hashirama still kept hold of him to keep him close.

Smiling, he murmured, “Not silly.” He squeezed Obi’s shoulder. “I’m glad that you associate me with those things.”

Obi stared at him with wide eyes before he ducked his face. He tried to hide it, but Hashirama could see the hints of a smile on his lips.

“You’re such an odd man,” Obi chuckled.

Hashirama felt himself beginning to pout but then Obi glanced at him, still smiling.

“Most might find it odd with what I said,” Obi continued. 

“Well,” Hashirama chuckled, “I like to think I  _ am _ different than most.”

Obi snickered. “You really are.”

Pulling away, Hashirama rested his back against the tree again. Obi joined him and their shoulders were pressed together.

Hashirama tried not to think about it along with the way their fingers were nearly brushing each other. It would be too much for his pounding heart as he once again froze and Obi grinned brightly at him. 

Fighting the heat that threatened to spread from his ears, Hashirama asked, “Do you have any other favorite things you remember?” 

Obi frowned thoughtfully. “None that I can think of,” he shook his head after a moment. His eyes narrowed. “But I do know I don’t like Madara.”

Hashirama threw his head back in a roaring laugh. “Well anyone could see  _ that,”  _ he wiped away some wetness from his eyes. “With how you two bicker in the inter-clan meetings it’s amazing how we get anything done. Poor Izuna probably has to suffer through Madara’s rants.”

Hashirama shook his head. “But we are looking at things you  _ like,”  _ he snickered. “So why not color first. Blue?” 

Obi’s face went thoughtful before he grinned. “I think so,” he nodded. 

“Wonderful!” Hashirama laughed. “So what about purple?”

That is how the two of them spent the rest of the afternoon until Touka came and told them it was time to return home for dinner. 

“Thank you,” Obi spoke quietly, just enough for Hashirama to hear, as they walked next to each other. Touka walked a little behind them, with a secretive smile, despite the offer to join them. 

The afternoon had been very eventful with going back and forth of Obi’s likes and dislikes. Hashirama considered it a successful afternoon.

“There is no need to thank me,” the Senju replied. “It was my pleasure.”

Again, Hashirama swore he saw a dusting of pink on the Uchiha’s cheeks. But all he really could focus on was when Obi smiled again and there was nothing but pure joy on his face. 

Hashirama decided he wanted to see more of that as long as Obi would allow him to. Even if the Uchiha were ever to get his memory back, he knew he wouldn’t let this man leave his side. It didn’t matter the man’s past anymore, all that mattered is that now he couldn’t see his future without Obi. 

And, maybe, one day he could confess that fully. But for now, he would be happy with this. 


End file.
